


Evidence

by amyscascadingtabs



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Peraltiago, Peraltiago fluff, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, but it's just cute okay, not sure what to tag this with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyscascadingtabs/pseuds/amyscascadingtabs
Summary: Amy gets creative with how to break some big news to Jake.





	Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a tumblr post I can't find right now that suggested this is how Amy would break the news to Jake and I was inspired to write something from it. You can never go wrong with some Peraltiago fluff, right?
> 
> I would like to claim in advance that some parts of this are quite unrealistic. Like ALL the police work stuff. I don't know a n y t h i n g about it so soz, my bad. Please overlook it and enjoy the cuteness instead!
> 
> Also, don't own the characters. Obviously.

Jake wakes up to the sound of the toilet flushing, a wave of sleepy disorientation rushing over him. Is it morning already? It feels as though he’s barely slept and their bedroom is still without light - Amy gets up over an hour earlier than him to start her meticulous morning routine, yet this has got to be early even for her. He makes a fumbling attempt to reach for his phone, managing nothing but to send it falling to the floor. A second try allows him to grab hold of Amy’s phone instead, a picture of himself smiling back at him from the screen saver. The time shows 4.15. An entire hour and a half too early for Amy to get up, way too early for her half of the bed to be chilly. Even though it’s a close call at this time in the night, he decides he should probably worry more about his wife than his missing precious time under the warm covers of their bed, reluctantly making his way up from it and towards the bathroom. Comforter still wrapped tight around him, though. Jake Peralta has _limits_ at 4 a.m.

She hasn’t locked the bathroom door, likely hasn’t had the time. He finds over leaned over the toilet seat, her dark brown hair an absolute mess and face pale.  
“Ames…”  
“Jake, you don’t need to see this. Go to bed. It’s…” She has to stop the sentence right there, staring dead forward as she seems to try forcing the nausea away, failing. Jake lets go of his beloved dark grey comforter this time, holding back her hair in a fruitless attempt of making the unpleasantness of it better. “Fine”, she pants eventually.  
“Yeah, that wouldn’t be my first statement here.”  
“I’m… okay. I… promise.” Amy speaks haltingly, still struggling to take full breaths.  
“You know I trust your opinion more than anything, but I think I’ll make an exception here.” They’re both still for a moment, Amy’s dark brown eyes watching Jake’s lighter ones as she regains control of her breathing. She looks vulnerable, hair in her face and stains on the oversized t-shirt of his she uses a pajama shirt sometimes. He rarely sees her like this, and it’s making his heart ache.  
“Can I get you anything? Water?” He offers, wishing there was more he could do.  
“Please. And then…” she looks at him almost pleadingly. “Can you stay here with me?”  
“Ames, I wouldn’t leave you like this for all the orange soda in the world.”

He ends up half asleep leaned against the bathroom wall’s white ceramic tiles, Amy fully asleep with her head in his lap. The grey comforter is wrapped around her now. He’s almost not at all salty about it. He considers texting Holt to let him know he won’t be coming in today, then remembers Terry threatened to break at least a finger of his if he wasn’t there for today’s evidence go-through for a case he’s working on with Rosa. He’ll have to come in for at least a few hours, then leave as soon as he can. God, he doesn't want to leave her. Not today. In sickness and in health, they promised, and Jake is not a huge fan of breaking his promises to Amy.

He tells her all this when she wakes up. She insists she’ll be fine, that she’s feeling much better already, that it’s probably nothing at all.  
“Promise to call, okay?” Jake wishes he worked out enough to be able to carry her to their bed, but assisting her as she takes wobbly steps is the best he can do.  
“As soon as I need something or every half hour if nothing changes. Will do”, she mumbles, eyes closed as she makes herself comfortable with all the pillows available to her.  
“I’ll be home before you know it, Ames.” He hangs the chain with his precious badge around the neck and presses a kiss to her forehead before leaving, still wishing he didn't have to.

The precinct is already full of life as he gets there. Rosa is texting someone - her girlfriend, perhaps - looking as prepared for a fight as always, Charles is explaining everything about the art of marinating an octopus to a mildly interested Terry, Hitchcock and Scully have begun their morning nap and Gina is not there yet. It seems to be just like any day.  
“You’re late”. Terry interrupts his conversation with Boyle to give Jake this crucial piece of information.  
“And Amy-less”, Charles notices. “What has happened? Oh, No - You guys didn’t break up, did you?” He appears devastated by the thought, his breath speeding up to the point where it’s unclear if he will begin to sob or hyperventilate.  
“Still going strong, buddy.” Sitting down at his desk seems unnatural without Amy right across from him. Even though he saw her minutes ago, there's something about starting his workday without a smile from her that is downright uncanny. “She’s sick today.”  
“Hmm. That’s unlike her.” Rosa does not look up from her phone as she gives her opinion. “Anyways, I got to go. I’ll be back.”  
“You’ll miss the bri…” The sergeant begins, but the black curly hair and leather jacket is out the door before he has a shot to finish his sentence. “How is she so _fast_?”  
“Still not convinced she’s 100 percent human,", Jake mumbles.

Even the morning briefing feels wrong without listening to her constant remarks and questions. He gets a first text from her.  
_Feeling better. It’s probably nothing. Should I come down to the precinct?_ He texts her back not to do so, reminds her she wouldn’t want to risk getting Holt sick in case it’s something contagious, and isn’t surprised when it works. Amy Santiago’s husband knows his tricks well.  
_just goin to go thru evidence fr this case. then i’ll be back. u need anythng?_ He writes her as he follows newly returned Rosa into the evidence room. She answers only in a few seconds.  
_Only you_. He’s smiling as he puts his phone in his back pocket, ready to deal with this so he can go home to her again.  
“So.” Rosa puts the box down on the run-down table. Several marked evidence plastic bags rested inside, collected from a collection of murders they previously concluded must be connected. “What do we have?”  
“Bunch of stuff, clearly.” Jake picks up three of the numerous plastic bags. “Three unopened packs of gum, without fingerprints but unopened and the same brand, dropped at different locations.”  
“Mysterious sticky note with some kind of code.” His colleague puts the plastic bag in the same pile. They go on like this for ten minutes, lifting various items and their potential relevance.  
“Hmm - is this new?” The last plastic bag has a plastic stick, a blue tip at one end and some kind of display on the other. “I don’t recognize it.” Rosa grabs it from him, her expression still unreadable as ever.  
“Oh, yeah. Forgot to tell you about this. Found in a bathroom bin of our third victim. Who is a single cis male," she declares. “Meaning there is no potential way he himself could have produced a positive pregnancy test.”  
“Ooh - does that mean we have a suspect?” He can feel his eyes lighting up as the familiar thrill of a lead in a case runs through him.  
“I mean, yeah. Not sure if it’s connected, but can’t hurt to run DNA on this thing. You never know. Want to do the honors?”  
“Do I get to go home after that?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Deal.” He snatches the plastic bag from her and stands up so hastily the scraggly table makes a sudden jump, destroying the almost neat pile of evidence plastic bags.

Jake loves this precinct and everything about it. He loves his job, and he loves being here. Just not today. Not seeing Amy doing paperwork at her desk, not hearing her remarks on everything anyone has to say and not being able to steal a kiss or two makes it feel odd. He checks his phone every other minute to make sure he’s not missing any calls from her, growing increasingly annoyed with how long the DNA analysis is taking. The fifteen minutes he has to wait before the lab technician gets around to his analysis feels like three times that, but eventually Jake receives an email about how a match has been found. Rosa and for some unknown reason, Charles, gather round his computer as it is loading, and for the first ten seconds of the email being open everything is dead quiet. Then Charles starts hyperventilating.

“No - wait - this can’t be right. That can’t be right, can’t it?” Jake looks at Rosa in terror. “Amy’s not involved in any crime! Or sleeping with our victim?” He looks to Charles, who has sat down on the floor still breathing abnormally. “Is someone playing a trick on me?”  
“Calm down”. There’s the slightest hint of a smile from Rosa. “I helped her plant some false evidence. Doesn’t really have anything to do with our case.”  
“So… so…” The realisation is dawning slowly upon him as he’s reading and re-reading the generic email confirming a match with detective Amy Santiago. “It’s…”  
“Congrats, dude.” She gives him a friendly punch on the shoulder, yet he barely notices.  
“I think I have to get home”, he murmurs as he feels his eyes starting to water.  
“All I ever wanted… coming true…” Charles’s sobs is the last thing he hears before he’s out of the door and he makes a mental note to call him later. Right now, though, he has to focus on managing his own feelings. That and getting home to Amy.

It takes ten minutes to get from the precinct to their apartment if you’re walking quickly. During those ten minutes enough thoughts are going through his head to make him dizzy.  
They talked about kids once, courtesy of a pregnancy scare shortly before their wedding. Jake wanted them, had been open to it then had the scare been real. Amy hadn’t seemed as excited then, talking about five year-plans and thinking smart career-wise, yet he had noticed the slightest hint of disappointment in her eyes when she told him her period had come back. _One day_ , they had agreed then. _We’ll see what happens_.  
This, apparently.  
He’s scared. The idea of kids hasn’t felt as scary when he’s thought about it before, but it had been an idea then, and this is real. To say he’s never dreamed about a miniature version of him and Amy running around is a lie; but what if he messes it up? What if he leaves a kid as permanently scarred as his father left him? Not that he thinks he would, though what if? What if he’s rubbish at this? 

 

“Amy.” She’s sleeping when he gets there, still not having changed of his t-shirt.  
“Yeah?” Her voice is thick from sleep, but he notices the slightest hint of a smile.  
“I got your.. fake evidence.”  
“Oh, yeah. That.” She takes a sip of water from the glass he placed on her bedside table and shifts herself into a more awake position. “What did you think of my reveal?”  
“I’m half in shock you would spring it upon me like that and half impressed you had it in you to be that extra.” He grins and takes off his jacket before laying down next to her, knowing the excess dirt on her will cause a thorough scolding about bed hygiene.  
“Well, you got to do the proposal. Figured it was my turn for once.”  
“Fair enough.”  
“So what do you think?” She laces her thin hand in his as she asks. “I know it’s not planned, exactly. But I did five different tests from different pharmacies and brands. So I guess it might be real.”  
“Of course you did.”  
“I had to make sure! So?”  
“I am scared to death”, he admits.  
“So am I.”  
“I am also all in.” Amy doesn't answer immediately. She is so silent it takes Jake time to understand she is crying. He moves until he’s close enough to hold her tight, breathing in the scent of her hair as he strokes her shoulder. “Ames?”  
“I’m fine”, she sniffles. “Just.. just emotional. It's… common. I’ve started some… some research.”  
“How long have you known?”  
“I’ve suspected it for a few weeks. Test is from yesterday though. I wanted to be sure.”  
“I suppose asking you if you have a binder for it is a stupid question.”  
“Well, _duh_.” 

She makes him call Charles, insisting they need to make sure he’s alive and breathing properly after what might just be the ultimate dream of his life coming true. His voice is still shaky when Jake talks to him and most of what he’s saying is impossible to hear, but Terry takes over and promises he is in good hands. Amy has saved two of the tests from her pregnancy test shopping spree, and this time they wait together before the positive results from both plastic sticks are showing.  
“It doesn’t really feel real yet," she whispers, weighing one of the tests in her palm. “Or, I guess it does, seeing as I’m being sick and all that. But it’s weird thinking it might be an actual person someday.”  
“The coolest actual person," Jake corrects her. “Your brains and my good looks plus overall awesomeness. Hey, when do you think a kid’s old enough to watch Die Hard?”  
“Never.”  
“Yeah, I’m just gonna write three.” Amy sighs and shakes her head.  
“Because I love you and because I love this lump of cells, I’m not going into that discussion right now.”  
“Lump of cells. Beautifully put.”  
“It _is_ a lump of cells right now. I’ll call it something else when it’s not making me want to puke my guts up every morning," she argues with a serious look on her face.  
“I’m sure that’s a one time thing. If it’s going to be a lump of cells, it’s going to be amazing at it.” He can’t help but grin at her. He is still so very confused about all of this, but because it’s with Amy, it suddenly feels okay. More than okay, even.  
“If you say so.” With those words she kisses him, and even though they’re sitting on a bathroom floor and he hasn’t slept and Amy’s hair is unwashed and she still hasn’t changed out of his baggy t-shirt and nothing about it oozes romance or being anywhere near idyllic, it has to be one of the most wonderful moments in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. <3


End file.
